delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Monarchs of Rupertland
There have been many Monarchs of Rupertland, here they all are. Rulers of Weseopia House of Lamouradini House of Æthel Rulers of the Rupertland Empire House of Rupert The House was established by Rupert I the Divine, who was recognized as divine by King William III in 1303. King William witnessed Rupert's miracle of curing a blind women during a trip to Dimin. Rupert I was already a Viscount of the Monarch line, and William III (age 73), recognized the approaching fallibility of the monarch. As a stern monarchist, he was very concerned with its longevity and decided the best way for it to continue would be by allowing a very popular Rupert I to become King. Rupert I had been growing an extravagantly large army, including knotts, which had led him to successfully scare William III into giving him the throne as well. House of Stache Because Lave had no children, nor siblings; and Arthur's children and grandchildren were dead, the Monarch Comittee needed to go very far back, as far back as 1390 to find a living Monarch with King Rupert I's Blood. After months of searching, they found Ruberta I, a very distant relative of Prince Lochesner, Queen Emile's brother. Her raising was modest, in present-day Ruberta (then called Alfredon). The House was named Stache in honour of the River Stache, running through Alfredon (now Ruberta). House of Wye-Conenberge Considered to be the second divine house of Rupertland, it was created by King Rupert II. The house was named in honour of the River Wye and Pastor Conenberge, from whom Rupert II received council before his murder in 1582. House of Daveners After Ruberta II's Left-wing values took over Rupertland, the next Monarch, King Patrick was angry. He passed a new law called the Daveners Act, which would allow for a quasi-Fascist state. He would also ban Women from ever taking the throne. This house would be the final Monarch of Rupertland. Rulers of Rupert Island and New Rupertland House of Convention After the great fall of the Rupertland Monarch, the House of Convention was established by Queen Lisbeth. It is the weakest House of the Monarch ever seen in Rupertland. In 2006, the Monarch of England was recognized as a foreign authority and was permitted diplomatic immunity in Rupertland (a major milestone in British-Rupertland relations). In 2004, Rupertland recognized the BRM as the secondary authority of Rupertland, with the monarch as the supervising authority. Today the Monarchs of both Rupertland, Queen Ruberta III, and the Blixian PDRD (All of Delongo except Rupertland), Queen Elizabeth II, are required to sign bills into law (QEII often has the Governor General sign them instead). They are also required to throughly examine and approve or veto constitutional ammendments. The monarchs of the PDRD have immense power of the state of affairs, however the powers are often unused. The powers given to Rupertland are tremendously controversial, as it theoretically allows Rupertland to rule Delongo. However, the monarch may not issue an executive order without the approval of the President, or the House of Commons, or the Senate. (this has not been done since 1988). From 1817 to 1819, there was no established monarch of Rupertland, as the entire nation was in dismay. The monarch was considered useless, and was unpopular in Rupertland until the 1960s, when the monarch of Rupertland worked hard for Rupertlanders' rights during the GBD. Today, the Rupertland Renaissance is credited to King Wilfrid's work for Rupertland. Line of Succession The line of succession to the present King is limited to the King's descendants and others in the nearest collateral lines, namely, the other eligible descendants of the ancestors of Rupert I . Persons shown who are not in line to the throne are in italics. An official, complete version of the line of succession is currently maintained at the House of the Monarch Maintenance Committee, however it is very confidential, but easy to figure-out. The House of the Monarch Committee maintains the Line of Succession for at least 45,000 in line for the throne. Any person's actual position in the line of succession may change as a result of events such as births and deaths. 1. Princess Mariliselle II, Duchess of Little Wye (b. 2012) The Princess Mariliselle is the first child of Queen Ruberta III; her father is Prince Armio Rodriguez, Prince of the Divine Inlet and spouse of Queen Ruberta III. 2. Prince Amadeo (b. 2017) One of the quintuplets born to Queen Ruberta III on August 23, 2017 3. Princess Andromeda (b. 2017) One of the quintuplets born to Queen Ruberta III on August 23, 2017 4. Princess Catherine (b. 2017) One of the quintuplets born to Queen Ruberta III on August 23, 2017 5. Prince Leontios (b. 2017) One of the quintuplets born to Queen Ruberta III on August 23, 2017 6. Princess Régine (b. 2017) One of the quintuplets born to Queen Ruberta III on August 23, 2017 7. Princess Julia, Princess of the Northern Islands (b. 1959) The Princess Julia is the daughter and second child of King Wilfrid. 8. Princess Lisbeth, Countess of Newland (b. 1961) Princess Lisbeth is the third child of King Wilfrid. 9. Princess Lave, Duchess of the Westlands (b. 1959) Princess Lave is the first child of Prince Daniel, who died in 2004. Prince Daniel was the second son of Queen Ella, who gave birth also to King Wilfrid. 10. Prince Elijah III, Duke of Ruberta (b. 1963) Prince Elijah II is the second child of Prince Daniel. Category:Government Category:History